Numerous types of additives are used to improve lubricating oil and fuel compositions. Such additives include, but are certainly not limited to dispersants and detergents of the ashless and ash-containing variety, oxidation inhibitors, anti-wear additives, friction modifiers, and the like. Such materials are well known in the art and are described in many publications, for example, Smalheer, et al, "Lubricant Additives", Lezius-Hiles Co., Cleveland, Ohio, USA (1967); M. W. Ranney, Ed., "Lubricant Additives", Noyes Data Corp., Park Ridge, N.J., USA (1973); M. J. Satriana, Ed., "Synthetic Oils and Lubricant Additives, Advances since 1979, Noyes Data Corp., Park Ridge N.J., USA (1982), W. C. Gergel, "Lubricant Additive Chemistry", Publication 694-320-65R1 of the Lubrizol Corp., Wickliffe, Ohio, USA (1994); and W. C. Gergel et al, "Lubrication Theory and Practice" Publication 794-320-59R3 of the Lubrizol Corp., Wickliffe, Ohio, USA (1994); and in numerous United States patents, for example Chamberlin, II, U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,972, Schroeck et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,401, and Ripple et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,602. Many such additives are frequently derived from carboxylic reactants, for example, acids, esters, anhydrides, lactones, and others. Specific examples of commonly used carboxylic compounds used as intermediates for preparing lubricating oil or fuel additives include alkyl and alkenyl substituted succinic acids and anhydrides, polyolefin substituted carboxylic acids, aromatic acids, such as salicylic acids, and others. Illustrative carboxylic compounds are described in Meinhardt, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,435; Norman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,892; LeSuer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,607 and Rense, U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,707.
Many carboxylic intermediates used in the preparation of lubricating oil additives contain chlorine. While the amount of chlorine present is often only a very small amount of the total weight of the intermediate, the chlorine frequently is carried over into the carboxylic derivative which is to be used as an oil or fuel additive. For a variety of reasons, including environmental reasons, the industry has been making efforts to reduce or to eliminate chlorine from additives designed for use as lubricant or fuel additives.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide low chlorine or chlorine free intermediates which can be used as such in fuels and lubricants or to prepare low chlorine or chlorine free derivatives thereof for use in lubricants and fuels. The present invention provides carboxylic compounds which meet this requirement.
B. B. Snider and J. W. van Straten, J. Org. Chem., 44, 3567-3571 (1979) describe certain products prepared by the reaction of methyl glyoxylate with several butenes and cyclohexenes. K. Mikamni and M. Shimizu, Chem. Rev., 92, 1021-1050 (1992) describe carbonyl-ene reactions, including glyoxylate-ene reactions. D. Savostianov (communicated by P. Pascal), C. R. Acad. Sc. Paris, 263, (605-7) (1966) relates to preparation of some .alpha.-hydroxylactones via the action of glyoxylic acid on oleins. M. Kerfanto et. al., C. R. Acad. Sc. Paris, 264, (232-5) (1967) relates to condensation reactions of .alpha.-.alpha.-di-(N-morpholino)-acetic acid and glyoxylic acid with olefins.
European patent publications of Feb. 26, 1997, EP 0759443, EP 0759444 and EP 0759435 assigned to the Lubrizol Corporation give details of the reactions of polyolefins (A) with specific carboxylic reactants (B) to produce various reaction products (C). These European patent publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,435 describes the reactions of unsaturated organic compounds except rubber, said compounds having at least one carbon-carbon double bond, with organic compounds having a carboxyl group and an aldehyde group in the presence of a Lewis acid.